L'oeil du mal
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Deux ans ont passés depuis la fin du Carnaval, mais le prince de l'Obsidian est de retour et fait alliance avec Satan. Nos Himes se retrouvent une fois de plus face à un grand danger! -Fiction abandonnée-
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, rien à redire si ce n'est que les personnages de Mai-Hime ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et  
que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Chapitre I**

« Voilà, tout est enfin prêt ! » fît Mai complètement exténuée. Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand soir. C'est la fête d'anniversaire du jour de la fin du Carnaval Hime, le 2ème pour être plus précis.  
Deux ans se sont donc écoulés depuis le fameux événement. Et à cette occasion, Mai a invité toutes les ex-Himes et des amis pour un karaoké évidemment. Les préparatifs étaient terminés, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'arriver des invités qui n'allaient pas tarder.  
La fête fût bien animée. Midori était déjà à moitié soule et décida que c'était le moment de faire un discours. Elle arracha le micro des mains de Mai : « Yo, tout le monde ! Je vois qu'on est nombreux ce soir. Et y a de quoi ! C'est un jour mémorable que nous fêtons là, n'est-ce pas ? » Tout le monde dans la pièce acquiescèrent aux paroles de Midori qui reprît : « Voyons voir ce qu'on a là… Bah déjà pour commencer, nous avons l'organisatrice Mai. Nos ex-conseils des étudiants sont là, c'est-à-dire, Yukino, Haruka, Shizuru et Reito. De ce côté nous avons Mikoto, Nao, Chie et Aoi. » Midori continuais à scruter la salle « Oh ! Même Sister Yukariko est là. Et là, on a nos petits couples Tate-Shiho, Akane-Kazuya et Takumi-Akira. Et… » Elle fût interrompu pas Youko qui la tirait par le bras « Ca suffit maintenant, Midori ! »  
« Ooh… Sois pas jalouse, j'allais dire ton nom, tu sais. » Midori regarda encore une fois la salle « Et bien sûr, la même personne manque encore à l'appel… »  
« Midori !! » hurla Youko en la tirant en bas de la scène.  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore… » dit Midori avant de se rendre compte qu'une atmosphère pesante et un grand silence régnaient dans la salle.  
Oui, celle qui manquait à l'appel, n'était qu'autre que Kuga Natsuki.  
Quelques jours après la fin du Carnaval, la jeune fille avait disparue sans laisser de trace. Son appartement avait été vidé. Rien, pas un mot, pas une lettre ou autre. Kuga Natsuki s'était tout bonnement évaporée et depuis plus aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Mai décida de casser le silence en première : « Oh la, oh la ! Qui va chanter la prochaine chanson ? Bah tiens, pourquoi pas toi, Nao ? »  
« Et pis quoi encore ? Même pas en rêve ! » répondit Nao « Je vois même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici, ce soir. »  
« Moi, moi, je veux chanter… Mai-chan » Tout le monde se retourna pour voir de qui provenait la voix et fût tous stupéfaits de la personne qu'ils virent.  
Les ex-Himes crièrent toutes à l'unissons : « Nagi ?! »  
« Ravi de vous revoir mes petites Himes ! » un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage « J'espères que vous profitez bien de la fête car dans quelques jours, vos vies vont de nouveaux être totalement chamboulées. Demain, toute les Himes sont demandées à être présente chez la directrice de Fuuka à 13 heures. » Sur ces dernières paroles, Nagi disparut, laissant derrière lui, une atmosphère encore plus lourde qu'avant.  
Comment Nagi pouvait-il être là, alors qu'il était repartit dans son monde ? Est-ce que Mashiro aussi serait revenue ?  
Pour avoir saccagé la fête, Nagi avait réussi à merveille. Plus personne n'était alors d'humeur à faire la fête. Et cette fois-ci, ce fût Shizuru qui décida de casser le silence : « Ara… Après de telles nouvelles, je suggères que nous rentrions nous reposer. Et il est bien évidemment que demain sera une journée pleine de surprise. Il faudra donc être en forme pour y faire face. » Tout le monde étaient d'accord avec l'ex-Kaicho et se préparaient tous à partir.  
Avant que Shizuru ne quitte la pièce, elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeler : « Shizuru-San… » fit Mai hésitant de faire part de sa pensée « Je pense que… Je pense que Natsuki sera là demain, elle aussi. Je veux dire, toutes les Himes sont convoquées donc… » Shizuru se contenta seulement de sourire avant de quitter la pièce. _Son sourire était tellement triste _pensa Mai.

Rentrer se reposer… Cette nuit-là, aucune Hime n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elles pensaient toutes que cette histoire de Hime était loin derrière elles. Et maintenant, Nagi avait refait son apparition et cela n'était sûrement pas un bon signe. Toutes craignaient que le Carnaval des Himes recommence.  
Comme prévue, toutes les personne présentent hier soir, étaient arrivé devant le bâtiment de la directrice. Fumi et Mashiro firent leur apparition devant l'assemblé. Mai regardait à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de voir son amie aux cheveux bleus.  
« Bonjour à tous, je suis très heureuse de vous revoir » commença Mashiro « Malheureusement, je n'ai convoqué que les Himes. Je prierais donc que les autres personnes attendent à l'extérieur, merci. »  
Toutes les Himes se déplacèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sous les regards anxieux de leurs amis.  
Mashiro examina tout le monde « Il ne manque plus qu'une personne. Ah, la voilà ! » Deux silhouettes se rapprochèrent du groupe.  
« Je pensais avoir été claire, seules les Himes peuvent assistées à cette conférence .» fit Mashiro avec un grand sourire.  
« Il est hors de question que je laisse Alyssa Ojou-Sama, ici toute seule » répondit Miyu en s'interposant devant la petite fille au cheveux d'or.  
« Bon, si vous insistez, je pense que je peux faire une exception pour vous. Puisque nous sommes au complet, je suppose que nous pouvons commencer… »  
« Attendez ! Il manque Natsuki ! C'est une Hime, elle aussi. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? » demanda Mai.  
« Tokiha-San, les questions sont pour plus tard. » répondit Mashiro d'un ton sec.  
« Je… Excusez-moi… »  
« Ce n'est rien, Tokiha-San. A présent, je vous prierais de prendre place et de vous assoir. » Tout le monde s'exécuta et prit place autour d'une table. Fumi leur servit à boire et s'assit à coté de Mashiro.  
Toutes étaient très tendues et voulaient que cela se finisse vite. Mashiro se décida enfin d'entamer les explications de cette réunion : « Vous vous demandez certainement tous pourquoi je vous ai toutes convoquées ici, aujourd'hui. Le prince de l'Obsidian prépare une fois de plus un mauvais coup. » Mashiro s'interrompit pour voir la réaction des autres. Elle vit Mikoto très anxieuse « Ne t'inquiète pas, le prince ne réapparaîtra pas dans le corps de ton frère, Reito. » Mikoto soupira de soulagement.  
Mashiro continua : « En fait, le prince veut reprendre sa revanche sur les Himes. Il va certainement envoyer des créatures des ténèbres pour vous attaquez afin de récupérer vos pouvoirs de Hime. »  
« Mais, nous n'en avons plus ! » fit Midori en frappant ses mains sur la table.  
« Non… Vous avez toujours vos pouvoirs, sauf qu'à présent, il vous est impossible de les utiliser. Lorsque le Carnaval s'était terminé, vos pouvoirs non pas disparus, mais se sont endormis au plus profond de vous. Et c'est cette puissance, que le prince veut récupérer. »  
« Mais dans quel but ? » se demandait Yukino à haute voix.  
« J'allais y venir. Lorsque le prince fut terrassé, il perdu une bonne parti de ses pouvoirs. S'il venait à récupérer les votres, vous les Himes, il serait à nouveau apte à réapparaître dans notre monde, plus fort que jamais ! » Toute l'audience restait sans voix face à cette annonce. Non seulement, les Himes seraient traquées par des monstres, mais aussi, il y avait le risque que le prince de l'Obsidian refasse surface sur terre.  
« Sans oublier que vos pouvoirs se sont mélangés à votre essence de vie, donc si on vous la retirait, c'est la mort certaine. » Mashiro tourna la tête dans la direction de Mai « Tokiha-San, pour ce qui est de la question de tout à l'heure, la réponse est simple. Si Kuga Natsuki n'est pas parmis nous aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle n'est plus une Hime. »  
« Quoi ?! » fut le bruit qui résonna dans la salle.  
Mashiro sourit « Tout simplement parce que vos pouvoirs ne devaient rester endormis jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Et le prince a réactivé vos pouvoirs ou plus précisément votre essence magique, c'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos anciens pouvoirs de Hime. Il n'y avait que douze Himes à la base. Mais avec Alyssa qui n'est pas une Hime originale, ça en fait treize. Donc lorsque le prince décida de réactiver vos essences magiques, il l'avait fait pour douze Hime et non treize. Pour faire court et simple, les pouvoirs d'Alyssa ont été réactivés à la place de ceux de Natsuki. »  
« Ara, si je résume la situation, nous allons être poursuivit par des Orphans et nous n'avions rien pour nous défendre contre, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit calmement Shizuru en prenant une gorgée de son thé.  
« Pas tout à fait, Fujino-San. Ce ne sont pas des Orphans qui vont vous attaquez, mais tout simplement des démons. » reprit Mashiro.  
« Ara ? Y a-t-il une différence entre démons et Orphans ? »  
« Les Orphans sont les créatures du prince de l'Obsidian, tandis que les démons sont les créatures du prince de l'enfer, Satan. » Toutes écarquillèrent les yeux. Satan existerait ?! « En fait, le prince de l'Obsidian a fait un pacte avec Satan. Car il n'a pas assez de pouvoir à lui tout seul pour vous attaquez maintenant qu'il est affaiblit. » Mashiro regarda tout le monde afin de voir s'il y avait des questions.  
« Quoi ? Tout ce qui nous reste à faire, c'est d'attendre les bras croisés de se faire tuer, c'est ça ?! » fit Nao qui s'était levée de son siège.  
« Mais non Nao, on va se battre ! La justice vaincra ! » Midori levait victorieusement le poing.  
« Ah ouais ? Et avec quoi ?! On a plus de pouvoir, je te signale ! » répondit rageusement Nao.  
« Du calme, je vous en prie ! » dit Fumi en haussant doucement le ton « Avec Mashiro-Sama, nous avions déjà réfléchis à une solution. C'est de faire appel à des exorcistes. »  
« Des quoi ? » Nao se pouffa de rire « Vous vous foutez de nous ou quoi ? »  
« Maintenant que j'y pense… » dit Mai en prenant la pose du penseur « Les Himes étaient là pour tuer les créatures du prince de l'Obsidian, alors si Satan existe, il faut bien qu'il y ai quelqu'un pour détruire ses créatures à lui, non ? »  
« Au nom de Kami-Sama, je confirme l'existence du Dieu des enfers. » murmura la Sister Yukariko.  
« Ca, c'est parce que t'est bonne sœur ! » répliqua Nao  
« Nao, t'est pas sensé être une bonne sœur toi aussi ? » demanda Akane un peu perplexe.  
« Mais ça, c'est différent ! » dit rageusement Nao.  
« Ara, et en quoi y a-t-il une différence entre Sister Yuuki et Sister Yukariko ? » demande Shizuru avec un sourire moqueur que Nao ne pouvait supporter.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit,… » commença Mashiro « J'ai loué une maison dans la montagne pour nous toutes. Ainsi des civiles ne seront pas impliqués dans cette histoire étant donné que les démons ne seront attirés que par les Himes. Et il sera plus simple de surveiller tout le monde dans un seul et même lieu. Les exorcistes nous rejoindrons là-bas. Veuillez-vous préparer, nous partirons dès ce soir. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. »  
« Nous venons aussi !! » tous tournèrent la tête dans la direction du cris, c'était Tate.  
« Qu'est-ce que…? Ceci est une conversation privée. Veuillez partir, s'il vous plaît. » fit Fumi.  
« Veuillez excuser notre impolitesse » Reito fit son entrer dans la pièce, suivit de toute les personnes qui attendaient aussi à l'extérieur « Nous avons écouter toute la conversation et j'en suis désolé. Néanmoins, j'aimerais pouvoir aider ses demoiselles qui m'ont déjà secouru par le passé. Et en tant que gentleman, je ne puis laisser des femmes en danger. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour les protéger. »  
_Wouah ! Ca c'est un discours… J'ai l'air de quoi moi, maintenant. _pensa Tate.  
« Mmmmh ! De l'aide ne serait pas de trop étant donné que l'on ne sait pas combien d'exorcistes seraient prêt à nous donner main forte. » fit Mashiro pensive.  
« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda Yukino.  
« Eh bien, nous n'avons pas encore vraiment conclu de marcher avec les exorcistes. Et il faut dire que ça ne cours pas les rues ce genre de personne. Alors nous ne pouvons savoir le nombre d'effectif que nous auront. » Elle se retourna vers les intrus « Que ceux qui sont prêt à protéger ces demoiselles non seulement contre les démons, mais aussi contre le retour du prince de l'Obsidian. Avancez, je vous prie. » Reito s'avança le premier suivit de Yuuichi, Takumi, Kazuya, le professeur Ichigami et la dernière personne qui était aussi de la partie, n'était autre que Haruka.  
« Et bien sûr, je suppose qu'un médecin ne serait pas de trop. » fit Youko en s'avançant.  
Tous avait un regard déterminer et ne changerait en aucun cas leur d'idée. Les Himes le comprirent et décidèrent de d'accepter les choses ainsi.  
Maintenant, tout le monde rentra préparer leurs affaires, le grand départ était pour ce soir. Et il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'ils rentreront de leur périple.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

La route fût longue, mais nos amis étaient enfin arrivés à destination. C'était un grand manoir au milieu de nulle part. Il était construit en montagne et était entouré par la forêt. Une grande grille faisait le tour du manoir. Une fois cette grille passée, ils durent traverser une grande halée avant d'atteindre les portes du manoir. Il y avait un grand et beau jardin et même une piscine.  
_C'est magnifique ici ! Dommage que ce ne soit pas dans un cadre de vacance…_ se disait Mai en admirant les lieux.  
Il était temps d'assigner les chambres. Les garçons seront au 2ème étage tandis que les filles seront au 1er. Voilà donc les chambres, pour les filles ça sera : Mai-Mikoto, Yukino-Haruka, Akane-Akira, Shiho-Nao et Midori-Youko. Shizuru quant à elle, a demandé à avoir une chambre seule et Yukariko d'être dans la même chambre que son mari et son fils.  
Pour les garçons ça sera : Yuuichi-Takumi et Kazuya-Reito.  
Quant à Fumi, elle sera dans la même chambre que Mashiro au rez-de-chaussée.  
« Ce qui est des exorcistes, ils arriveront demain matin et prendront eux aussi les chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. » Mashiro et Fumi retournèrent dans leur quartier. Il se faisait tard et tout le monde était fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était à la grande table à prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
« Dites, dites ! A votre avis, il ressemblerait à quoi les existes ?! » demanda Haruka  
« Exorcistes, Haruka, exorcistes… » chuchota Yukino à Haruka.  
« C'est ce que j'ai dit ! »  
« Mai, c'est quoi un exorciste ? C'est bon ? » Mikoto en bavait déjà de ce met étrange.  
« Non, ce n'est pas de la nourriture, Mikoto. » répliqua Mai.  
« Moi, je dis que ça sera des vieux croulants ! » ria Nao « Genre des moines très bizarres et louches ! »  
« Eh bien, il semblerait que les vieux croulant très bizarres et louches, sont arrivés » fit une voix derrière Nao qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.  
C'était une belle femme avec de longs cheveux noirs tout comme ses yeux, s'avança dans la salle à manger. Elle était grande et fine. Elle portait un kimono rouge avec le motif d'un phénix sur son dos. Elle reprît « Si c'est comme ça que vous voyez les exorcistes, je ferais mieux de rentrer étant donnée que je ne correspond pas aux critères. »  
« Bonjour, Shana-Sama ! Veuillez excuser l'impertinence de cette enfant. » Fumi lança un regard meurtrier à Nao qui s'empressa de baisser la tête pour demander pardon.  
« Ma, ma… Les jeunes de nos jours, cette jeune demoiselle est exactement comme ma petite sœur, tout aussi impertinente. » La prêtresse pris place à la table près de Fumi et de Mashiro.  
« Eh bien, vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y aurait autant de monde à protéger. »  
« Non, en fait… » répliqua Fumi « Il n'y a que douze demoiselles à protéger » elle les désigna toutes « Les autres sont des amis à elles qui souhaiteraient leur prêter main forte. »  
« Ils seront plus des gènes qu'autre chose à mon avis… » objecta Shana « Du moins, sur le champs de bataille. »  
« Hé ! Je sais me défendre avec une arme ! » Yuuichi s'était levé « Je peux très bien les protéger ! Je fais du kendo. »  
« Gamin, sais-tu au moins contre qui tu va te battre ? »  
« Parfaitement, des démons et je n'ai pas peur ! » répondit-il fièrement  
« Me fait pas rire, gamin. Tu feras dans tes frocs, à la vu du premier monstre qui se pointera. » ricana la prêtresse. Yuuichi sentait son sang se bouillir.

Fumi interrompit l'échange des deux personnes « Hum… Nous pensions plutôt les mettre à des postes de surveillance par exemple, il y a des caméras un peu partout et parmi eux, il y a un médecin, vous savez. »  
« Vu sous êtes angles, ils ne devront pas trop déranger. » répondit Shana d'un ton nonchalant.  
« Puis-je me permettre de vous demandez, mais combien d'effectif allons nous en disposer ? »  
« Voyons voir, il y a Genji, Daisuke, Shinku, ma petite sœur et moi. Ca fait cinq. » compta Shana sur ces doigts.  
« Seulement cinq ?! Mais on tiendra avec aussi peu de combattant ? » se demanda Reito.  
« Jeune homme, cinq effectifs pour une histoire qui ne concerne pas notre clan est déjà un chiffre énorme. Et encore, le marché n'a pas encore été conclu. Nous n'avons pas encore dit si oui ou non, nous vous aiderons. » un grand sourire se dessina sur la visage de la femme au kimono rouge.  
« Comment ?! Vous n'êtes pas prêt à nous aider ? » reprit Midori désappointée.  
« Qu'avons-nous à gagner dans cette histoire ? Vous saviez, nos services coûtent chers. On ne s'amuse pas a risquer nos vies pour des étrangers. »  
Le silence régnait dans la salle, personne ne savait quoi dire. Comment réussir à négocier ?  
Le silence se brisa lorsqu'un jeune garçon entra dans la pièce. Il avait les cheveux rouges et était plutôt de petite taille. « Euh… Shana-Sensei… Je… » bégaya le garçon.  
« Parle, Daisuke ! Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps. » répliqua sévèrement Shana.  
« C'était pour savoir… Euh… Si le marché était conclu ou pas… Et aussi pour dire que… les autres ont été faire un tour dans les environs pour… pour faire du repérage. » Le petit Daisuke tremblait presque de parler devant autant de monde.  
« Attendez ! Ne me dites pas que ce gosse est un exorciste, si ? » exclama Yuuichi « Il doit avoir quoi ? 13 ans ?! »  
« Euh… 16, monsieur… » dit timidement Daisuke  
« Et y a-t-il un problème que mon élève n'est que 16 ans ? » demanda Shana, ses yeux semblaient lancer des piques de glaces. _Comme Natsuki_ se disait Mai un peu effrayée.  
« Si ce gamin peut aller sur le champ de bataille, alors moi aussi ! » Tate fixait le jeune garçon dans les yeux, celui-ci détourna son regard ailleurs.  
« Ne juge pas Daisuke sur sa timidité. Daisuke, apporte-nous deux katanas en bois, s'il te plaît. » Daisuke s'exécuta à pas de course et revint avec deux katanas en bois « Si tu bats Daisuke, alors j'accepterais le fait que tu ailles sur le front, si nous acceptions le contrat. »  
Elle n'eu pas le besoin de le dire deux fois, que Tate Yuuichi était déjà en face de Daisuke qui lui tendait une arme.  
« Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! » dit Tate comme si c'était un cris de guerre. Le petit Daisuke trembla fasse à tant de colère et répliqua « Je n'aime pas trop la violence… Finissons vite ! »  
Yuuichi se mit en position, prit un grand souffle et s'élança sur son adversaire. Daisuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il fixait les mouvements de l'arme de son opposant. Il baissa son katana, laissant une grande ouverture à Tate.  
_Tsss ! Quel idiot, il y a une ouverture !_ pensa Tate lorsqu'il allait abattre son arme. En un fragment de seconde, Daisuke dégaina son arme et désarma Tate.  
« Co-comment ?! » Tate était totalement sous le choc, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Daisuke lui mit l'arme sous la gorge comme preuve de sa victoire.  
« Quoi, c'est tout ?! Et tu veux combattre des démons ? Laisse-moi rire ! » Shana riait de plein poumon, ce qui mis Daisuke mal à l'aise. _Pourquoi Sensei est-elle sadique ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Shana ayant enfin repris son souffle, dit : « C'est pas tout ça, mais revenons à nos moutons. » elle regarda furtivement dans la salle « Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de travailler pour vous. Pourtant, ceci pourrait être un bon entraînement pour mes disciples. Mais ce gamin là, il m'énerve…»  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Tate avec des regards assassins, ils ne voulaient tous qu'une chose, le mettre en charpie.  
« Quoi ? Tu refuses cette mission parce que ce mec ne te revient pas ? » entra alors dans la pièce, un garçon au cheveux blond qui faisait une tête de plus que Daisuke. « On a fait les repérages des lieux. C'est assez bien choisi parce avec la montagne derrière, ça fait un angle de moins à protéger. Sans parler de la grille qui pourrait être utile si on y faisait passer de l'électricité. Et… »  
« Arrête de te la pété, Genji ! En plus, ce n'est pas toi qui as eu ses idées, mais moi ! » intervint une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or. Elle avait deux longues et fines couettes sur les cotés et était habillé en gothique lolita.  
« Oi, Shinku ! On s'en fiche de qui a eu l'idée ou pas ! » entra alors dans la salle, une fille aux cheveux aux couleurs de la nuit et des yeux verts comme un émeraude. Tout le monde dans la pièce, se leva tous d'un bond ! « Natsuki ?! »  
Genji se tourna vers la personne qui avait fait vibrer toute la salle « Wouah Ca, c'est une entrée. Toi au moins, tu fais de l'effet. » et il se mit à rire.  
« Urusai, urusai ! » fit Natsuki en rougissant « Nee-San, tu pourrais nous dire au moins ce que c'est le contrat ! »  
« Attend, Natsuki, t'as bien dit 'Nee-San' ? Et que fais-tu ici ? Où étais-tu passée ? Ah, je comprends plus rien ! » Mais paniquait totalement, trop de question déferlait dans sa tête.  
« Hé ? Vous connaissez ma stupide petite sœur ? » demanda Shana. Natsuki lui envoya un regard noir et grogna « Ce sont des amis à moi, on était dans la même école et la plupart était des Himes comme moi. Alors vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ici, Nee-San ! »  
« Ma, ma… Il semblerait qu'ils veulent nous engager pour les protéger d'un prince de l'Obsidian ou je ne sais quoi. L'offre n'est pas très tentante et ce jeune homme que tu vois là, m'irrite. » Shana pointa du doigt le pauvre Tate. Natsuki le regarda avec pitié et lui dit « Tu sais… Mettre ma sœur à dos, est la pire chose sur terre qui puisse t'arriver. » Elle leva ses yeux et marcha vers Shana « Nee-Chan… »  
Natsuki regardait sa sœur avec une tête abattu. _Elle ose me faire le coup des « yeux de chien battu » ? Tu tiens tant que cela à aider ces gens ? Grrr… Tu me le payeras ça fois mille, très chère petite sœur ! _se disait Shana « Bon, c'est décider ! Nous acceptons le contrat. Mais en contre partie vous devrez nous payer… »  
« Le logis et le couvert ! Cela sera amplement suffisant. » dit Natsuki en coupant la parole à Shana et offrit un grand sourire._ Co-comment ose-t-elle ? Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, petite effrontée !_ rageais intérieurement Shana. Et lorsqu'elle voulu ouvrir sa bouche pour émettre une objection…

Mashiro profita de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle « Marché conclu ! »  
« Parfait dans ce cas, pourriez-vous montrer à mes camarades leurs appartements ? » Natsuki sentie une aura meurtrière derrière elle « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » sur ces derniers mots, Natsuki prit ses jambes à son cou et couru en dehors de la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière.  
« Ooooh, non ! Stupide petite sœur… Tu ne m'échapperas pas, tu vas payer pour cet affront. » Un sourire démoniaque apparu sur le visage de Shana. Daisuke, Genji et Shinku s'enlevèrent du chemin pour laisser passer la furie.  
« Je parie que dans 5 minutes, on entendra Natsuki crier. » fit Genji.  
« Moi, je parie 3 minutes. » reprit Shinku.  
« Euh… A mon avis, elle aura pas le temps de crier » répliqua Daisuke.  
Tous les autres dans la salle, étaient pris de sueur froide… A présent, les exorcistes étaient de leur coté. Et ils sont bien heureux d'être dans le camps de Shana que dans le camps opposer.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Les exorcistes étaient en train de s'installer dans leurs chambres au rez-de-chaussée. Genji et Daisuke partageaient la même chambre et se fut pareil pour Natsuki et Shinku. Quant à Shana, elle avait une chambre rien que pour elle.  
Tout le monde fut convoqué dans le salon, afin de mettre au point un plan de défense. Il eu été convenu qu'un tour de garde se ferait à tour de rôle dans la salle de surveillance. Pour le cas des exorcistes, une chambre parmi les trois devra rester éveillée afin d'agir rapidement en cas de besoin le soir. Une fois toutes les explications faîtent, tout le monde avait quartier libre, sauf pour Reito et Kazuya qui avaient été désignés pour être les premiers à utiliser la salle de surveillance.  
Mai décida de faire le premier pas pour faire connaissance avec leurs protecteurs, elle s'avança vers le groupe: « Bonjour, je m'appelle Tokiha Mai, enchantée. »

« Ravie de te connaître, moi, c'est Shinku. » fit la blonde habillée en gothique lolita « Voici Genji et Daisuke, pas besoin de te présenter Natsuki à ce que j'ai compris. »  
« Oui... Une question indiscrète, quel âge avez-vous donc? Parce que sans vouloir vous vexer, on s'attendait à des gens plus... âgés. » demanda Mai un peu mal à l'aise.  
Shinku se mit à rire: « Tu sais, on a tous le même âge que toi, sauf le petit Daisuke qui à deux ans de moins que nous. Mais faut pas nous sous-estimer pour autant »  
« Oui, je pense que Tate l'a apprit à ses dépends » ricana Mai. Tout le monde se mit à rire, ce qui mit bien notre petit Tate dans l'embarras.  
« Ah, oui! Et notre Sensei, cette vieille peau, a vers les 25 ans, je crois. » disait fièrement Genji.  
« Qui est la vieille peau? » interrogea Shana avec un petit sourire innocent.

« Paix en ton âme, Genji » murmurèrent Natsuki, Daisuke et Shinku qui avaient pris soin de s'éloigner du condamné.  
« Tu veux faire le malin, hein? » fit Shana sur un ton démoniaque « 100 pompes et 20 tours de maison! Et que ça saute! »  
« Ou-oui, Sensei!! » Genji s'exécuta sur le champ.  
« On se demande qui est le démon, ici. » grommela Natsuki.  
« Tiens, stupide petite soeur, la petite leçon de tout à l'heure ne t'as pas suffit? »  
« Hiiii! Désolé, désolé! » Natsuki sentit tout son corps trembler sous la menace. Shana eu un sourire satisfait et partit rejoindre Mashiro et Fumi dans le jardin.

« Pensez-vous que nous soyons prêt à faire face au danger, Shana-San » fit Mashiro lorsque Shana les rejoignit.  
« Je ne puis encore dire, tout dépendra des types de démon que nous enverra notre adversaire. » Shana offrit à Mashiro et à Fumi, un sourire chaleureux « Se sont certes encore des enfants, mais il ne faut pas oublier que se sont mes disciples. Et s'il le faut, je mettrais la main à la patte. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous avez fait changer d'avis? Est-ce grâce à Natsuki que vous avez finalement accepté le contrat? » demanda Fumi  
« Ma, ma... En quelque sorte, oui. C'est la première fois, que ma stupide soeur veuille bien participer à un contrat. Elle est bien trop gentille pour laisser ses amis dans le besoin. » répondit Shana en regardant dans la direction de Natsuki.

« Kuga Natsuki, aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous dire pourquoi t'es partie sans rien dire? Et c'est quoi cette histoire, t'es exorciste maintenant? » Haruka fixait sévèrement Natsuki dans les yeux. Tout le monde se retourna vers Haruka pour avoir osée poser une telle question avec un tel manque de tact.  
« Ben, quoi? » reprit-elle « Vous vous posez tous la question, non? » Tous se tournèrent vers Natsuki, dans l'espoir d'avoir enfin la réponse à leurs questions.  
« Hé! Ne me regardez pas tous comme ça! » répondit Natsuki en détournant les yeux et croisant les bras. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle croisa les yeux rouges écarlate. _Shizuru..._  
L'ex-Kaicho offrit un sourire à Natsuki, _mais son regard est tellement triste..._ se disait Natsuki.  
« Bon ok, ok! » se résigna Natsuki « Si je suis partie comme ça, c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix... Vous savez tous que ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais petite et que mon père m'avait abandonnée. Et bien, s'il a fait cela, c'est parce que en tant que Hime, j'étais plus ou moins déjà condamnée. Mais le fait que toutes les Himes ont ressuscitées à la fin du Carnaval, a changé la donne. Et c'est pour cela que ma famille a décidé de me récupérer. » Natsuki regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle captait bien l'attention de tout le monde « Vous savez, on ne devient pas exorciste sur un coup de tête, on l'est de naissance. Je suis la descendante d'un grand clan d'exorciste, voilà pourquoi, ils ont voulu me récupérer. En bref, c'est ça. » Natsuki finit son discours avec un petit rire nerveux. Personne ne dit un mot, tous étaient encore impressionnés des explications qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Cette dernière décida qu'il était temps de s'éloigner du groupe car cette atmosphère la mettait mal à l'aise.

Natsuki marcha près de la piscine, de l'air frais ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle de faire face à ses amis après deux longues années d'absence. Il lui était impossible de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière elle. _Cette démarche, cette souplesse dans chaque pas... Cela ne peut être que..._  
« Shizuru... » déclara doucement Natsuki sans se retournée.  
« Ara, je suis impressionnée. Natsuki doit certainement avoir un 6ème sens » taquinait Shizuru avec un grand sourire et reprit « Ikezu, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue? »  
« Gomen, Shizuru. » dit Natsuki qui tournait toujours le dos à Shizuru « Là où je me trouvais, je n'avais aucun moyen de vous joindre, toi et les autres... Veux-tu bien me pardonner? » sans que Natsuki ne puisse comprendre, elle se retrouva dans la piscine.  
Lorsque Natsuki refit surface, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier: « Shizuru! »  
« Ara, voilà ta punition » Shizuru riait derrière sa main et s'avança vers le bord de la piscine. Elle se pencha un peu vers le bas, fixant Natsuki dans les yeux « Okaeri, Natsuki » fit-elle avec un grand sourire chaleureux, ce sourire était vrai et Natsuki faisait parti des rares personnes à y avoir droit.  
Natsuki sourit à son tour et répondit : « Tadaima, Shizuru »  
Natsuki sortit de l'eau avec un sourire machiavélique et se tourna vers Shizuru. Celle-ci n'avait pas confiance. Ce petit regard mesquin ne lui disait rien qui vaille et par pur prudence, Shizuru se décida de s'éloigner du rebord de la piscine.  
« Oi, Shizuru! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je serais assez méchante pour te lancer dans la piscine, si? » fit Natsuki qui feignait d'être blessée.  
« Ara, je n'ai jamais... » sans même avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, Natsuki prit Shizuru dans ses bras. Shizuru était sous le choc, mais elle ne se retira pas le l'étreinte, bien au contraire, elle savourait cette instant.  
« Hé hé! Te voilà aussi trempe que moi maintenant! » fit victorieusement Natsuki qui retira lentement ses bras.  
« Ikezu! » fit la brunette qui n'était pas prête de se laisser faire. Elle se pencha et donna un petit bisou sur la joue de Natsuki qui devint instantanément rouge pivoine. Shizuru approcha ensuite ses lèvres près de l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui souffla « Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent » Natsuki tomba à la renverse, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. A présent, elle se demandait qui était la pire entre Shana et Shizuru pour ce qui est dans le domaine de la torture.

Natsuki sortit de sa douche et se changea, il ne fallait pas qu'elle attrape un rhume à cause des gamineries de Shizuru. A ce moment-là, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte.  
« Entrez » fit Natsuki. Mai entra dans la chambre.  
« Yo, Natsuki. » commença-t-elle « Ca… Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, tu sais! »  
« Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir » répondit Natsuki qui finissait de frotter ses cheveux avec son linge « Alors quoi de neuf depuis? »  
« Ouh la! C'est une énorme question que tu me poses là! » fit Mai en riant « Par où devrais-je commencer... »  
« Oh la, Mai! Me dire ce qu'est devenue chaque personne suffira amplement » répliqua Natsuki « Sinon cela va prendre des heures, je pense. »  
« Tu as raison, commençons par les nouveaux couples qui se sont formés. Il y a Akane et Kazuya, mais ça tu le savais déjà. Sinon mon petit frère Takumi sort avec Akira, n'est-ce pas mignon? Ah, oui! Tate est avec Shiho. »  
« Non, sans blague?! Mais et toi? Tu ne craquais pas pour lui, toi aussi?? »  
« Ca, c'est du passé, tu sais. Je ne ressens plus rien pour lui et je suis très contente pour Shiho. »  
« Je vois... Tu te la joues "bonne" perdante. » ricanait Natsuki.  
« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! » s'exclama Mai frustrée « Sinon... »  
« Aaah, madame change de sujet? » dit natsuki avec un sourire mesquin.  
« Natsuki! Si tu continues, je ne te raconterais plus rien! »  
« Ok, ok... Désolé, continue, s'il te plaît » Natsuki s'essaya sur son lit.  
« Je disais donc que Sister Yukariko a eu un fils, il s'appelle Jio. Il est adorable, c'est souvent Nao qui fait le baby-sitter. »  
« Et il est encore en vie ce gamin? » demanda Natsuki un peu perplexe.  
« Ah ah, tu serais impressionnée de savoir que Nao possède un grand instinct maternel! » objecta Mai en rigolant de la tête d'ahuri que faisait son amie.

« Reito-San, à ton avis, à quoi pourrait bien ressembler ces fameux démons? » questionna Kazuya sans pour autant lâcher de vue les écrans de surveillance.  
« Kazu-Kun, détend-toi un peu. Et pour te dire, je ne sais pas à quoi cela pourrait ressembler un démon, mais nous le saurons bien tôt ou tard. » répondit calmement Reito. A cet instant, Akane entra dans la pièce avec un plateau rempli de boisson et de quelques casse-croûtes.  
« Voilà quelques ravitaillements pour vous, les garçons ! » dit-elle en posant le plateau sur une table derrière eux.  
« Merci beaucoup, Akane-Chan. »  
« Mais de rien, Kazu-Kun. » Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent très amoureusement. Ah _la la..._ _N'oubliez pas que je suis là, moi aussi..._ se disais Reito en se retournant vers les écrans. «Qu'est-ce que...?!? »

Natsuki se releva brutalement de son lit, ce qui fit sursauter Mai.  
« Natsuki? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ne recommence plus jamais ça, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie! » exclama Mai qui mettait la main sur son coeur qui battait encore très vite.  
« Ils sont là... » déclara Natsuki.

Reito s'empressa d'appuyer sur le système d'alarme qui signalait l'arrivé l'arriver de l'ennemis. Les démons faisaient enfin leur apparition...

A suivre...


End file.
